Garcia's Contact Lenses
by AngiePowers493
Summary: Were the uncomfortableness of Garcia's contact lenses the end of the story? What happened with her contact lenses and team members behind closed office doors? My look of the events perceived and un-perceived by the viewing audience members. Original one shot now multi-shot!
1. To Akron, Ohio We Go

**I own absolutely nothing from Criminal Minds, CBS, Mark Gordon, CTV, and whatever else may be affiliated with Criminal Minds that is unknown to my simple brain. I just enjoyed the idea of manipulating what was already put in front of me :3**

**Author's Note: **Alright, so, my first work of a fan fiction! =D Woopee! Ok, so, since this is my first I ask that you guys please review your honest thoughts and hopefully you enjoy! Just a few warnings before we get started…

**SPOILERS for **_**Criminal Minds**_** episode 6x04 Compromising Positions **(this fic basically uses the plot from that episode)

**Spoilers for **_**Criminal Minds**_** episode 6x03** (uses a minor scene with a **HUGE** season six spoiler, so beware).

Now, onto the reading! :D

* * *

Garcia sat in her office worried. She had just finished convincing her Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, to all her to go with the team to Ohio on the latest case. She had been allowed to go with the team as a Trial Communications Liaison and as their Technical Analyst. She had locked her office door, ready for the onslaught of tears and the need for preparation before they headed out to Arkon.

_*flashback*_

_Garcia stared down at the name tag for room 620, JJ's room, tears threatening to fall and ruin the case files she was to bring to Hotch. She knew something had to be done about JJ's leaving of the team. She knew how difficult it would be for them all to tackle press conferences, the media, and families, seeing as that was something JJ always did, and did it very well she did. Any chance JJ got, just to relieve the stress of her job, she would call the bubbly tecnical analysist just to relax and talk. Penelope knew how hard JJ's job was. She knew she could help – she did many things for JJ all the time when they were out on cases. She knew exactly what she could do for the team while they were out on cases and she was in her cave. She vowed to help the team in whatever manner she could, wiped the dangling tears from her eyes, and walked back on to Hotch's office._

She stared down at the go-bags she had packed the previous night. She opened up her office door and walked proudly to the office bathroom with her bags, tears threatening her eyes once again. She knew she could do this job. She knew she could.

_*flashback*_

_After Garcia had left Hotch's office and watched him head to the Conference Room, She watched from the bullpen as he presented the Bristol, Virginia case. She greeted Rossi as he walked by, boxes in hand, responded with a mumbled, "Hey." She realized exactly what else she could do for the team in that moment as Rossi walked in and Hotch continued to present, along with the general team discussion. "But how," she wondered. She walked back to her office to sort it out, hoping that there was more she could do._

In all her mourning and thinking, 20 minutes had passed, two and a half hours left before they left for Akron. She had also managed to mindlessly grab a black blazer, a white, black polka-dotted dress, her straightening iron, her shiny black high heels, dark red lipstick, light red blush, contact lenses, and a black, flower pin.

She had undone her large green flower pin in the time, wiped some more tears away, banishing them to the floor, and removed her shiny orange heels. She slipped off her pink skirt and colorful, un-FBI sweater, and grabbed some wippies from her top go-bag to wipe off her vibrant purple lipstick, silver eye shadow and her black eye liner and mascara. She pulled off her glasses and stared at herself in the mirror for a moment before getting dressed and putting on the necessary make-up.

She straightened out her hair, put the clip in off to the side, and packed her general attire away. She gave herself a once-over before slipping in her contact lenses. She was surprised she got ready so quickly and easily after 45 minutes without any type of support for her eyes. She opened up her contact lenses case and quickly slipped them in. After letting her eyes adjust as she packed everything else, she headed back to her cave, a little less than 2 hours left before they left.

She got whatever information she needed from her friends, AKA her babies – her computers, built herself a case file and looked over the case. She knew she had to be professional, so she willed herself to not cry seeing all these dead bodies, seeing all these lives being taken away by some jag off. As she learned about the case she got in touch with the Akron PD, got everything set up for her team, contacted the families, and checked out some FBI provided guides on How to Be An Efficient Communications Liaison, The Communications Liaison Handbook, and how to interact with families on the job. By the time this was all said and done 15 minutes were left before they left for Akron so Garcia gathered her stuff and said goodbye to her babies.

As Garcia headed out she made it about 5 feet from the elevators when her eyes felt a little funny. Her vision went slightly blurry and her lower eyelid HURT. It HURT. Garcia walked into the elevator making strange faces to get her contacts to adjust back, getting a few glances in the process. She shrugged it off and got her contact back in place, hoping that it stayed that way.

* * *

**End Note: **Alright, chapter 1 of my very first fanfic! Woot! :D

Just for the record, I know absolutely **nothing** abou training and such, so if anything I mentioned isn't real, sorry! Chapter 2 is done, and ideas for Chapter 3 are already brewing, so, no worries! Just enjoy, review, and anticipate the next few chapters greatly :3 Peace out now! :D


	2. Meet Your New Communications Liason

**June 22, 2012**

**I own absolutely nothing from Criminal Minds, CBS, Mark Gordon, CTV, and whatever else may be related to Criminal Minds that is unknown to my simple brain affiliated. I just enjoyed the idea of manipulating what was already put in front of me :3**

**Author's Note: **Chapter two! Sorry if this took a little long – my little sister is an online gamer :P But! I get to work on chapter 3 for the rest of the night, so ha! :P

Uuhh, to those subscribed to author and story alert, sorry if you got multiple e-mails! I'm a perfectionist 3 xD

To those who've checked out this story, read it, and/or reviewed it (JenTWCSINYFAN) Thank you all very much! :D

**Quick Warnings**: **SPOILERS for the **_**Criminal Minds **_**episode 6x04 Compromising Positions**

Spoilers from 6x02 that I shall not mention. :3

Now without further ado...

* * *

When Garcia got to the plane a little short of ten minutes later, she and a man named John packed her go-bags. Well actually, John packed them as she stood there insistently offering help, but to no avail. She grabbed her handbag and thanked John, and walked onto the plane where her fellow team members awaited.

A slide of a door alerted the team of a new presence, and suddenly all eyes were on one person, except for Reid's, whose eyes were jumpy and swimmy, since he thought his mind was playing an extremely odd trick on him as he whirled around to get at look at the person standing before him.

"Well look at you, look at you," Morgan said with a raise of his eyebrows, slight surprise showing on his face.

"Meet your new Communications Liaison. Trial, Communications Liaison," Penelope added with a small look at Hotch, her face transformed from a simple, controlled, giddy teenager's smile to a worried look on her face. Reid turned to give Emily a look saying _Did you know about this_, but all he got back was a jaw-dropping gap back from Emily, who thought she'd never be able to close her mouth.

Garcia's face relaxed shortly after with Rossi adding,

"Garcia, I-I don't get to say this often but I had no _IDEA_ there was this side of you."

Reid gave Garcia another long look as she began,

"Well," Garcia started with the tilt of her head a nice smile, "I figured since I'm gonna have to interact with the mass populace I should dress in the traditional costume of a mere mortal."

Reid began to give Garcia's "costume" a once-over before,

"Ow. Oww," Garcia lightly hissed, reaching up to rub her lower eyelid, and then scrunch up another funny face. _Damn it,_ she thought.

"What's wrong," asked a now-worried Morgan, as Emily slowly closed her jaw as she raised her eyebrows in question.

"Oh, it's my contact – it keeps getting weeeird an-" Garcia suddenly stopped to pull at her lower eye lid. As she lifted her head again she released a light grunt that sounded more like an "ugh" with an **EXTREMELY** light g sound. Garcia could've sworn she got a pained expression from Emily, who was baring her teeth, and a quite calm,studious face from the young Doctor Reid, who looked like he was watching a professor lecture with slight interest before she got her contact back in place.

"There it goes,"

_*blink*_

"No," Garcia said with raised eyelids, "Yes," she said as she let her face relax again until,

_*blink*_

"No," said Garcia yet again as she reached for her eye.

Rossi gave Morgan a look as they got an "Ow," from Garcia, and after the quick, wordless exchange between the two men they both chuckled.

"Not funny," said Garcia so angrily it was almost cute as she made more weird faces while trying to massage her eye.

"Oh you're right baby girl, it's not funny – it's cute," said Morgan as he continued to give a light laugh.

Ok, so maybe not **ALMOST** cute.

Garcia blindly found her way over to give Morgan a decent punch the moment she felt his strong, muscular arm, that she knew had no true effect on him, except for a small tingle, only to arouse more light, hearty laughter from the entire team and a smile from Morgan, who feigned pain, with Garcia still rubbing at her eyes, blinking furiously to fix her contacts.

"You know 32 million people wear contact lenses, 12 percen-"

"Reid, of course you would know contact lenses statistics and other fancy stuff about it but please, if you're going to sit there and ramble off facts, tell me how to fix these dumb things," Garcia exclaimed in frustration.

"How long have you been wearing them," Reid asked almost immediately, now quite intrigued, obvious by the tilt of his head,the expression of his face, and the tone of his question, causing the team suppressed laughter to now rise again.

"I tried them on a couple times last night after I went to go get them..." said Garcia slowly and monotonously as she basically scratched her eye out,"and I've been wearing them for a little over 2 hours now. Only, they didn't start bothering me until about 15 minutes ago, when I was getting to the elevators and heading here."

"Hmm," said Reid, now quite deep in thought. "I'm no eye doctor but..." Reid got up and started walking over to Garcia. "Hold still," he lightly commanded. Garcia immediately put both hands down by her side like the young sexy doctor was a drill sergeant, and allowed Reid to check her eye out.

"No signs of GPC…" Reid stated as he lightly lifted and dropped Garcia's eyelids, deep in thought. "They seem to pretty much fit your eyes for someone with new lenses…" Reid added once he had stuck a flashlight right in front of Garcia's eyes, the light practically blaring at her like a bullhorn, or like a helicopter light looking for a fugitive. "They're probably just trying to adjust to your eyes, considering you've been one to wear eyeglasses for…"

_*.43 second pause*_

"At least 6 to 7 years now…" Reid said nonchalantly.

Everyone gave each other looks. No words were needed for each other to know what they were all thinking. _How the freak does he remember that!_

Reid looked up feeling awkward in the silence, all eyes either on him, or still staring at one another, or just going back and forth in surprise.

"What," he asked, his confusion spread across his face and in his body language. "It's only math and memory…" Reid said working a sad tone and a light pout. Everyone began to stifle wild laughter at this.

Reid sighed, rolled his eyes, and shook his head before turning back to Garcia and stating, "Well, they might be like that for, a few days, at most. So just ummmm," Reid stumbled, and swiftly stuck his lip out and furrowed his brows out before continuing with a lengthy breath and, "just let them adjust, which is all they seem to be trying to do. You could always try using your saline to moisten the contacts and try to make them more comfortable," Reid said, still rocking his signature look as he stumbled back to his seat, but not before Garcia began fumbling with her eyes again.

"Thanks - ow - my - uurgghh - Junior G-Doctor-Man - owwwww..." Garcia said, squinting her eyes.

"No problem Garcia…"said Reid dubiously.

* * *

**End Note:** And that's chapter two! Chapter 3 should be up this weekend. Also, the saline thing was something I was reading online, so sorry if I've got that wrong. Now, I bid you adieu, and review please! Hope you enjoyed! :D


	3. You Wanna Talk?

**I own absolutely nothing from Criminal Minds, CBS, Mark Gordon, CTV, and whatever else may be related to Criminal Minds that is unknown to my simple brain affiliated. I just enjoyed the idea of manipulating what was already put in front of me :3**

**June 24, 2012**

**Author's Note: **All right, this is Chapter 3 of Garcia's Contact Lenses. It's a bit length, but I didn't feel like there was anywhere that was a good place to stop and there are marathons from Sunday to Tuesday. I refuse to miss them. And if I decide to be lazy, this should hold you guys for those couple of days. Plus, I kept my promise of getting this by the end of the weekend, even though I lost my story at three in morning! Be proud xD

**Warnings: **Spoilers for _Criminal Minds _episode 6x04 Compromising Positions

Spoilers for _Criminal Minds episode 6x02_, which shall remain unnamed

More saline and contacts stuff that I might get wrong.

Now, here we go!

* * *

This was **THE THIRD TIME **Garcia had had to find her way to the bathroom on this fifteen minute plane ride. As soon as the pilot approved of movement in the cabinet, she jumped out of her seat and called, "Dibs!" so loudly that everyone could hear the clatter of the pilot hitting something and the groans he made trying to clean it up and fly, and it was obvious even Hotch jumped a little. As if all eyes weren't already on her, when she started groping the walls to get the bathroom, everyone freaked a little, and their eyes widen just slightly. "MMmm, about a tenth of a tenth of an inch," according to their Dr. Reid.

Morgan continuously offered to help her, get her to the bathroom, and even stay with her, but she declined each and every time, leaving Morgan right on her heels all the way until she reached the bathroom and shut the door. Even her Junior G-Man continuously enquired her welfare!

Morgan was catering to her as if he was some servant-butler dude. _I wonder what his uniform would be…Ooh, maybe chaps! My hunky chocolate statue in chaps…_She allowed her mind to wander on this topic while immediately pulling out her contacts and putting them in **A LOT **of saline to moisten them as her Junior Doctor Man had suggested, and gave her eyes a nice little massage. She checked with him to make sure the saline was safe to stick in her eyes to help refresh them, which they were, and they felt wonderful. All these thoughts of her Junior G-Man kept reminding her of his weirdness in the past 10 minutes.

He had watched her as if he was observing the dissection of a frog to learn of new diseases, like a hawk, with eager anticipation on his face. He very quickly noticed her now bloodshot eyes and kept sitting there mumbling about which artery or vein may have been popped, quantity of blood, dissipation of the blood, how to relief them further…._Sorta creepy…_Garcia thought.

Considering that Morgan had checked on her a considerable amount of times out of worry and as a friend, and Reid had checked on her as a anxiously distressed doctor brother, she wondered who it was when she heard a

_***KNOCK***_

She let out a small moan and threw her head back before she pulled open the door, only to be surprised to find out who was there.

"Hey," said the stranger at the door.

Ok, well, not surprised, and not a stranger, but, Penelope wasn't exactly expecting this person to be checking on her. Well, sort of. It's complicated! See…

After JJ's departure Penelope broke down _**terribly. **_She had never been able to deal with losing people too easily, but then again, who could? But this was different. Penelope had lost her parents at 18, just like that, because she had been out late again the second time that week. They were just ripped from her in a matter of moments, so when she lost someone so suddenly like she did JJ, or her parents, **IT HURT. **Everyone made sure to be there for one another in these difficult moments, but they really had to be there for Penelope, so they were. Especially, the now, **only, **other lady of the BAU.

You see, being in the FBI and being a woman wasn't exactly the easiest thing. Big, strong men were expected, but it's like suddenly, if a feminine companion came around, all the dynamics **HAD **to change. Because of this, and the fact that just about any other women in the FBI were too competent, competitive, or prissy, the three lovely ladies of the BAU stuck together.

But they didn't have to be females, or other annoying women around – those factors just made this bond stronger.

Because of this all, any chance they got to relax, let loose, and just be themselves, they took, because it made all the stress and the horrors they dealt with every day easier.

Everything they did made them stronger, including JJ's departure, so of course Penelope embraced Emily's strength, and they basked in the pain together, while basking in each other's comfort, and personality, making everything better. Everything, easier.

And now, in these still slightly fragile moments, they were still there for each other, and they always would be, so as Penelope was dealing with her annoying contact lenses and her new job, Emily was letting her thoughts frisk over this all. Once she had absorbed it all, she decided to go check on her best friend – her sister! And see how she was doing.

"Emily," Penelope gasped, utterly, totally, completely unsure of what to say.

Emily gave a gentle smile before asking, "May I?" Unimposingly, but quite imploringly, of course.

"Umm, y-yeah, o-of course," Penelope said, stuttering, as she moved out of the way to accommodate space for Emily in this slightly-smaller-than-the-handicapped-public-restrooms-bathroom.

The moment the door closed and Emily got a few feet away, giving each woman their space, her worry came gushing out of her words before the message even got across to Penelope.

"You wanna talk? About...anything?" Emily calmly suggested this all, giving a small pout or a lift of her lips in between words, the anxiety evident in her eyes, her body, her words…

"Umm, n-noo…."

And before Penelope could stop it everything came rushing out in half a second.

"Are/my/contacts/really/causing/this/much/worry/because/there's/no/way/they/can/be/right/and/and/and/and/an-"

"Penelope. Stop," Emily calmly requested, only to have Garcia's posture change from flailing around the space she had to her hair falling off to the side and out of the way and her arms slowly drifting down, going limp at the command, her mouth slightly agape as if it were in freeze mode.

Emily closed the gap between them and put a hand on Penelope's shoulder before starting,

"Your contacts aren't the reason we're all so worried, it's just…it's just inducing our distress for you because….." Emily stopped for a moment before continuing,

"With JJ gone and all…" Emily's voice drifted in the room like an echo, checking to make sure Penelope was fine, and when she was assured with a small nod and a slight bite of Penelope's lip she continued.

"We just want to make sure you're not trying to take on more than you can handle," Emily quickly finished, now standing silent, waiting for Garcia.

Penelope took a breath before beginning,

"I, I, *sigh* I don't know, I guess…"

Penelope took a nice draw of breath before trying to start again.

"No, I do know," she said calmly. "I know, and you know - Hotch knows - how much JJ did, and, and she always talked to me, and, and coordinated with me, and…I need to know we can function without our glue. You know?" Garcia said, her voice calm and even, yet the passion obvious in her simple tone, her sparkling eyes, and her erect, still body.

"Yeah, I do P G…but…" Emily started, quirking her lips and an eyebrow with a twist and a furrow.

"Yes Eppy?" Garcia asked, her calm voice now replaced with worry.

"You do realize, we have Hotch beat when it comes to information?" Emily asked simply, now furrowing both brows and letting her lips fall into a tight straight line.

After the scene of Garcia made of dancing about with realization in the tiny space available she giggled and squealed, "OOOHHHHHH, Yeah!"

After they shared a fitful laugh Garcia cleaned up quickly before getting ready to head back out.

When Emily's hand got to the door knob Garcia grabbed it and interlaced their fingers before saying, "Thank you," with a gentle smile.

Emily offered her a radiant smile and a gentle bear hug, before they headed out together, hand in hand.

* * *

"Do anything fun in the bathroom?" Morgan asked with a flick of his eyebrows, impishness in his eyes.

"Ugghh," Emily groaned as she buckled herself in for landing.

"Don't worry my chocolate Adonis," Garcia started as she slid her seat belt on, "the only fun thing going on in there," Garcia stated as she stared at her chocolate god in the eye, "was me wondering how you'd look in chaps!" She exclaimed with a clap of her hands and an equal amount of mischief in her voice.

"Oh lovely, well, I hope you ladies enjoyed the show," Morgan said, with a shake of his midsection before putting the finishing touches to buckling his seat belt.

"UUUGGGGHHHHHH," Emily let out an even longer, and deeper, drawn out groan as she threw her head back before just staring at the two rambunctious members of her team with a look saying _Why Morgan, whyyyy!_?

Hotch turned to Dave before asking, "How did a bunch of teenagers get on my team?" And with a shake of his head and a slightly roll of his eyes, his face was back in a case file, but not before everyone noticed the small smirk twitching at his lips.

"I don't know Aaron…I really don't…" said Dave, just watching the team wondering how they all did what they did.

Everyone managed to share a hearty laugh. Well, everyone except for Spencer, who was watching everyone, already buckled in, elbow on his knee, hand in a fist on the tip of his chin, his face deep in thought, probably comparing the team to a bunch of high schoolers.

"I give up!" He exclaimed with a throw of his hands, his brows furrowed, and his arms now crossed. This show of failure only managed to arouse more laughter from the team.

Everyone chuckled, giggled, smiled, and joked their way through landing, to the cars, and on the ride to the hotel – including the stoic Aaron Hotchner!

* * *

Everyone congregated in the hotel lobby as Hotch got the room keys. He headed over to them to give out room keys and assignments, before ordering everyone to grab some food, and sleep, before he and Dave headed to their room.

"You know Pretty Boy, me and you in a dark room alone all night, I could get you for that little stunt you tried to pull in the car," said Morgan, his voice as hard as steel, his eyes dark and malicious. Merciless. Relentless.

Reid's blushed face immediately went dark and pale as a ghost as he went running down the hall, exclaiming his fear of the dark for the entire hotel to hear, screaming like a 9 year old school girl, with Morgan hot on his tail.

Garcia and Emily shared a laugh, a shake of their heads and an eye roll before Emily got the breath to ask, "Should I ask what this little stunt was?" Seeing as she had ridden in with Hotch and Rossi, and Penelope had gone with Derek and Spencer, she had absolutely no clue.

"Oh honey, don't even dare think about it." Garcia said with a strong smirk.

And with that Garcia walked – no, strutted off to their room, leaving Emily to chase after her while trying to shake off the laughter represented through her smile.

* * *

Following their unit chief's orders, Emily and Penelope freshened up whilst making an even larger montage of jokes before heading out to a Chinese place a few blocks away from their hotel. They enjoyed a laughter filled dinner, stopped by a nearby McDonalds to grab some desserts, and started on their way home when,

"Ow." Garcia basically stated, poking at her eye.

"What's up with it?" Emily asked, already knowing that it was her contacts and driving down the opposite street to stop by a pharmacy.

"Ugh, nothing special, it's just being a bit itchy. Can we-"

"Stop by a pharmacy so we can grab some lube for your eyes and contacts? Pulling into the pharmacy parking lot now. Sheesh P G, I knew your contacts were bothering you, but I didn't realize they made you a blind mouse," said Emily, pointing her eyes and tongue out slightly towards Garcia, making a creepily funny evil face as she put the car in park and cut off the engine. Garcia took her hand and lightly slapped Emily on the arm.

"Shut up Em," she joked, and hopped out of the car, Emily right behind her, ready to guide her through doors, and not into them.

"Owww, EM!" Garcia exclaimed.

"What? Oh…."

Too consumed by her thoughts of Garcia, Emily managed to forget all about the doors, and lead Penelope right into one.

"Sorry, sorry," she started. "We'll grab some ibuprofen to and whatever else you need for that."

"Thanks Em..." Garcia let out dully.

"No problem…" Emily let out slowly.

They took a nice little round trip around the store, getting stares all at the same time since Penelope was walking around the store poking at her eye and contacts, making odd grunting noises and basically talking to herself.

As they went to go ring up their items, waiting in line, the cashier stopped, stared at the pair and quite angrily inquired, "Are you ok," with a deep snarl. Emily was sure that, if she could've, she would've asked, "You wanna take that **mess** outside?" So, trying to keep her composure, Emily responded with, "Fine, just some eye problems," she stated with a slight mock on her face and an aggressive, booming, purr in her tone as she held up their items.

"UGH," the cashier exclaimed, and made multiple little comments to herself as she finished ringing up the current customer's items, who was also staring at the pair intently now.

When the time came for their items to get rung up, the cashier wanted them out so quickly she dropped each item **at least** twice. Lucky for her, none of them were damaged, considering they continuously fell into the open bag. Emily finally got the chance to pay her, and when she tried to "miscount" their change, Emily caught her name.

_Miranda…_she memorized. _When we get the chance, I'm gonna have to have Garcia look her up. Maybe mess up her bank account, or __**maybe**__ her work hours or something…_

"What was her problem," Garcia asked as they walked back to the car, considering she was too busy dealing with her contacts to pay attention to the rude cashier.

"I don't know Pen," started Emily as they hopped into the car and she started the engine. "But let's just get back to the hotel, and get you taken care of."

"'Kay 'kay!" Garcia brightly exclaimed, just like her usual self as they drove out of the parking lot, still poking at now both her eyes.

* * *

Once the girls got changed and got Garcia cleaned up, her contacts now in their case, currently being moistened and cleansed, and Garcia's eyes filled with lubricant and saline, they hopped into their separate beds, and gave each other a gentle "Good night," wish and fell into a restful sleep.

_***CLANK, CLANK, CLANK.*  
*FLASH*  
*CLICK*  
*CLICK, CREAK*  
*FLASH*  
*CREAK*  
*GASP*  
*SPLISH, SPLASH, SPLISH*  
*CLICK***_

All of this immediately bothered Emily, so she flipped herself around and inquired, "Garcia?"

"Yeah hun?" Garcia immediately responded, poking her head out the door to look at Em.

"Are you ok?" Emily asked with a tone in her voice that she was much too lazy to control since it was…

_**4:17 AM!**_

Before Garcia could even answer Emily asked, now slightly worried,

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Well, like I was going to say, my eyes started to bother me in my sleep. I had to check out the label for medical warnings and stuff again, and then I had to clean up my face, and I almost tripped over-"

"Pen, stop. It's fine. I was just worried. I'm too tired to realize it was your contacts. It's fine. Whenever you're fine to go to bed, then you're good to go."

"Thanks Em," Garcia said, offering a small smile before turning back to the bathroom mirror and closing the door a little more.

Emily, grateful for a tad less light in the room now, burrowed her face in her pillow and blankets and drifted back to sleep….

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. . .!**

Emily threw a pillow at the vicinity the sound was coming from before she realized what it was.

_No. _She thought.

She jumped out of bed and ran to the vicinity of the sound, before looking closely at the time, and hitting the off button.

_7:17 A.M._ It clearly read.

_Damn it! _Emily thought.

She turned to the now creaking bathroom door to discover a fully dressed and prepared Penelope Garcia in a black and white-polka dot top, her black blazer, knee-length black skirt, and some black heels. She left her hair down yet again, only this time she added some bangs in the middle, leaving the edges open, and added some darkly light red lipstick, and a minimal amount of black eyeliner and mascara.

"Well," Emily started not even sure what to say, wondering how Garcia got ready and she was still sleeping.

"Good morning?" Penelope asked with a smirk and a simple shake of her head.

"Yeah…" Emily started. "Umm, when did you get up, and ready!"

"When you woke up in the middle of the night. It takes time for this beauty to be made, you know!" Garcia exclaimed, allowing her shoulders to lean back and shake a little.

"Yeah…Well….if you don't mind, I'm going to get ready, seeing as we only have 40 minutes before we're expected in the lobby…"

"Yupperonies! Go, I already cleaned it out for you. Towels and robe set and everything. All you really need to do is grab your toiletries and clothes!" Garcia exclaimed, already heading to her bags to grab her necessities for the day – her portable babies.

"Yeah…thanks…" said Emily, now warily eyeing Garcia. She grabbed some simple black slacks, wrist cuff blazer, a white tank, and her black heels before heading to the shower to get ready.

* * *

_That was weird…_Emily thought over, and over, and over again in the shower, getting ready, getting changed, and talking to Garcia, ALLLLL the way down to the lobby leaving her final thoughts at,

_Maybe it's just me…and being tired…_

before her mind shifted into work mode, along with everyone else.

* * *

Emily and Derek had been sent to the crime scene of the most recent murder, so Penelope, Hotch, Rossi, and Spencer went to go head to the police station together. Garcia continuously checked her phone, checking up with the family members of the victims and Detective Crowley, all the way until they pulled into the parking lot.

Garcia jumped out of the car and ran around back to grab her babies from the trunk, before walking into the Akron Police Department with her fellow team members.

"Detective Crowley?" Garcia questioned, alerting the man of their presence. He finished up his conversation with the older blonde haired women before walking over.

"Ms. Garcia," he began.

"Hi," Penelope slightly whispered.

"Thanks for coming," he stated as he shook her hand.

"Yeah," she whispered yet again, nodding her head.

"And, she e-mailed pictures of you guys," Detective Crowley started, motioning towards the team with his hands.

"Agents Hotchner, Rossi, and _Dr._ Reid, right? It's doctor not agent. She was specific about that." Detective Crowley explained as he shook hands with the team, except for our Dr. Reid, who waved his hand at Detective Crowley, who returned the favor, Reid's shock written across his face from being snapped from thought at Crowley's use of his title as he smiled at Garcia for her specification.

"What else was she specific about?" Rossi asked with a turn his head towards Garcia.

"Everything your team needed. I sent her a list of family members who'd be willing to talk, and your boards are over there," Detective Crowley motioned with his head while Garcia smiled at him, "all ready for you to set them up. Even got the push pins you asked for." Detective Crowley stated as another man walked into the police department.

"Excuse me, A-ahh-are you Ms. Garcia," he asked, looking right at Penelope.

Garcia welcomed him with a tad hoarsely said "Mr. Kepler, hi.

"This is Detective Crowley," Garcia informed the man, motioning towards the detective with the hand that was not shaking Mr. Kepler's and her head, "he'll show you to the interview room," she finished as she released his hand and looked back to him.

Mr. Crowley greeted Mr. Kepler almost immediately with a brief handshake and a "Hello sir."

"Hey," Mr. Kepler roughly whispered.

"Right this way," Detective Crowley said as he led Mr. Kepler to the interview room by the shoulder.

"You contacted the family members already," Hotch said more as confirmation than a question.

"Yes," Garcia began, "only, _two_ responded back immediately, thaat's Robert Kepler's dad," Garcia informed her boss as she pointed and looked towards the interview room before looking at her unit chief and starting again with, "and then Scott Hartway's mom will be here in about an hour, is that enough time?" Garcia rushed out.

"Yes, perfect," Hotch said, still a bit stunned from Garcia's actions, as they could all see in his eyes.

"Kay, I'm gonna set up the boards unless you need something else?" Garcia inquired, pointing her thumb towards their set-up room.

"No, we're good, thank you." Hotch responded.

"Okay," Garcia quickly and quietly pushed out of her mouth before she began to walk away, Reid following right behind her.

"And you were worried," Rossi added before looking at Hotch.

Hotch gave him a lame stare and a smirk before saying "Shut up," and heading off.

* * *

In the meantime, Garcia and Reid worked together to set up the boards and gather some more information before Reid and Rossi went to go interview Scott Hartway's mother and Robert Kepler's father.

When Garcia was facing away from Reid, pinning some crime scene photos on the board her eyes started to twitch. She blinked a few times to try and make it go away, but it didn't work. Garcia lifted one of her hands, trying to tack a photo to the boards while rubbing her lower eyelids. When this became too much of a struggle she called for Reid.

"Yeah?" he asked, already observing the twitch in her eye.

"My eye is twitching, and it's really bothering me!" Garcia exclaimed.

"How long have you had them in?"

"Ummmm, Hour and a half." She calmly stated.

"Hmmmm." Reid pondered over his thoughts and observations before asking, "Do you have lubricant in your eyes?"

"Umm, yeah. When I woke up my eyes were bothering me, but that was two hours before I actually put my contacts in."

"Yeah but…..that doesn't mean the lube's gone…..go wash your eyes and contacts, both of them, out with some water. Then stick your contacts in saline for a little over half an hour, and put some in your eyes to. The lubricant is really only for when they're itchy, dry, and/or red. Using them that early in the morning probably had more adverse effects then better so…" Reid drifted off, nodding.

"'Kay! Thanks my Junior Doctor Man." Garcia began to walk off when Reid turned around and asked,

"Will you be able to function without your contacts for that time period?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Garcia assured him before turning around and heading back towards her bags and the bathrooms while thinking,

_I hope._

* * *

**End Note:** And that's Chapter three - YAY! Now, let's enjoy some Criminal Minds episodes,not worrying about fanfiction, becauseI gave you guys a sufficient chapter and kept my promise of getting it up by the end of the weekend (: Now, review, and Happy Early Morning Sunday! :P


End file.
